In data centers, the concentration of Information Technology (“IT”) devices (e.g. virtual devices instantiated in combination with physical computing hardware and software such as: compute nodes, networking nodes, storage nodes, power nodes, and/or cooling nodes) may create a data center environment with significant overhead in tracking, configuring, clustering and managing IT device state(s). The IT devices may also have a multitude of interfaces, which may require a multitude of different IT device concentrator hardware units to physically connect to the IT devices. In some other data center environments, collocation environment or edge of the network point-of-presence may deploy a flexible number of same kind of IT devices or a flexible number of different kinds of IT devices, which may create a challenge on planning the right multitude of different IT device concentrator hardware units to physically connect to the IT devices. Some of the various techniques to work in such a cluttered environment may require a combination of device search tools, multiple IT device concentrator hardware units, management tools and/or many more additional supporting tools.
Additionally, various IT devices, such as IT devices by various vendors, may have different communication interfaces, network protocols, functions, user interfaces and application programmable interfaces (APIs), which may increase the difficulty of communicating with IT device(s). Deploying multiple devices, setting up consistent configurations and adding network functions on new or existing infrastructures is very time consuming and tedious. Networking teams typically spend a long time during evaluation, especially when numerous appliances are required.